


Crash Landers

by DeeryPenguin



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27842392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeeryPenguin/pseuds/DeeryPenguin
Summary: Marjorie, along with 3 other crewmates, have faced a life-threatening problem. Would they crash land on an unknown planet or risk their spaceship exploding before arriving at their destination?





	Crash Landers

“Raymond, hand over the wrench for me…” A click can be heard, and a beam of light emitted from a flashlight. Marjorie slid back out of the vent end, dusting the cobwebs in her hair and smeared oil on her overalls. 

Marjorie scowled, “where’s the wrench, man?” 

“Patience, Marjorie, patience! I can’t find the wrench in the toolbox; I’m going to head over to the lounge to see if anyone borrowed it.” Raymond pushed the toolbox so it skidded over to Marjorie’s side, and made his way over to the lounge. 

Her hands rustled through the pile of tools in the toolbox. What Raymond said was true; there was no wrench found in there. “Oh how exhausting this work can be,” Marjorie thought. 

Right then and there, Captain Joyce slammed the door to her office open, “The rays of Sun-2 has overpowered and crushed the forcefield. If we don’t act immediately, Enterprise II will malfunction and plummet into the Great Space Ocean! Do we wait until we arrive at Tortugas in 30XX-3, which could result in our spaceship exploding halfway, or land on Qingwa?” 

“I say we go to Qingwa, it’ll be the best for all of us!” Exclaimed Aramis. 

“Hm… Then Qingwa it is! I’m sure whatever, or whoever, inhabits that planet will be sure to welcome us,” Joyce remarks. 

Beep! Beep! Beep! 

“That must be the alarm! We don’t have much time now, everyone grab your most important items and life vests; hold them as close to you as you can because we’re going to be in a rough landing!” 

Huh…. Where am I… and why am I so sore…? 

Wiping the stirred dust in my eyes, a blurry scene of fallen astronauts are in front of me. We’re still inside our little Enterprise II of course, but now the side has been busted open revealing us to the outside, Qingwa. 

I should take a look around, get to know my environment; that’s what Captain would do. 

The sight behold was that of unfamiliar territory. I don’t recognize many of the things I see, from these tall, bushy plants to these hard, boulder-shelled animals. I spy a little hut not too far from here, one that I would read in picture books and magazines. Before that, I must wake up the others. 

Nudging against Aramis’ limb body, I received a tired grumble and a “five more minutes”. I might as well not waste my time on them. Raymond made the same response, along with a quite disturbing gagging noise. The only one who would get up straight away was Captain, thanking me for getting her up and running. 

“Well, what should we do about you know who,” I said, jabbing Raymond’s and Aramis’ shoulder. 

Captain Joyce glanced from me to them and proceeded, “think I’ll just keep look for them over here and check on the ship from time to time. You should go and see what that mysterious home has to offer, maybe find us some help?” 

“Sure thing.” 

The hut has nothing much, just a few old scrolls and a good bag of rations. There is a plentiful amount of supplies we could use to put our forcefield back to its former glory; even if we had lost some packages. I have never seen such design this place uses. It gives off intricate native vibes, along with a spooky story that comes with it. This hut is not much of a mega structure, either. It stood petite and round on its five axes, meeting in the middle to form a pentagon. Inside includes a study desk, a bed of fur, and a now blown out lantern; one that must’ve been used as a light source. I want to investigate further for I have never seen such things on home world. However, today mustn’t be the day that I get stranded on this forbidden planet. 

Picking up the supplies I have, I notice a half-opened, worn down leather notebook laying peacefully on the study desk. Cui’er... What a weird, foreign name. Flipping through the pages I notice it is written in an old dialect of Turentish I have to check out later with Raymond. The last page’s date reads 20XV-2; it must have been written 2 years back. 

“Here are the supplies,” Marjorie said, “how long will this take?” 

Shuffling over, Marjorie could see that indeed both Raymond and Aramis are awoken. Going through her bag, she noticed that she still has the book she kept while she was foraging the shelter. 

“It’s going to take half to a full hour since its nothing much.... Aramis come here for a second I need you to check the blaster; see if its also damaged from landing here,” Joyce cranked her wrench on the control panel. 

Taking the journal, Marjorie skidded over to where Raymond was resting his back on the tree. She placed Cui’er’s book on and lap and flipped through, making sure that Raymond sees what she is showing. Marjorie didn’t realize how much time was wasted until Joyce declared that the Enterprise II has been successfully repaired. 

“Everyone, hop on board! The ship has been fixed and our next stop is Tortugas,” exclaimed Joyce. 

With that, all crew members carried their belongings back onto the ship and Joyce starts the engine. Marjorie took one final look at QingWa before waving goodbye; she will never see this intriguing region again. As she gave the planet one last glance, she could see a bald-headed young lady waving back at her. Smiling, she waved and the Enterprise II sets sail for another space adventure.


End file.
